Flower Boy
by SooManAhjussi
Summary: yaoi vers. nya drama My Flower Boy Next Door... Genre : romance , ada lemonnya di akhir mungkin , Humor (maybe) Cast: Niel , L.joe , Changjo , C.A.P , Ricky , Chunji (TEEN TOP) Chanyeol , baekhyun , Lay (EXO) Pair : Nieljoe , Changjo , Baekyeol , d.l.l mau tau ceritanya ? yukk mari dibacaa... dont forget to comment jangan lupa komennya


Flower boy next door

Cast:

Ahn Daniel / Niel (Teen Top)

/ lee byunghyun (Teen Top)

Changjo / choi jonghyun (Teen Top)

Park chanyeol / chanyeol (EXO)

Lay / zhang yixing (EXO)

Chunji / lee chan hee (Teen Top)

Byun baekhyun (EXO)

C.A.P / bang minsoo (Teen Top)

Ricky / yoo chang hyun (Teen Top)

Genre: Yaoi , dijamin aman dibaca 'v')-b

Length: more than one shoot

**Diwajibkan!**** Sebelum membaca FF ini tonton dulu " my flower boy next door" karena alur ceritanya sama tapi ada yang diubah dikit okay ^^**

Yuk sebelum mulai…..liat dulu profilnya…

Ahn Daniel / niel :

Ahn Daniel atau kerap dipanggil Niel. Namja cantik yang merupakan pembuat novel dan bermimpi untuk membuat novel dongeng anak anak. Namja cantik satu ini punya sifat yang aneh….

Ia suka menyendiri dan selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar apartement nya itu.

Selain good looking ia juga mempunyai inner beauty.

Sikapnya sangat….baik. ia pendiam karena…

(di film niel itu yang jadi Go Dok Mi)

/ lee byunghyun :

Lee byunghyun atau sering dipanggil . Namja tampan yang lama tinggal di Amerika. Ia merupakan pembuat _games_ yang terkenal. Tidak pernah berhenti bicara alias CEREWET. Sangat periang dan ia juga baik.

Cinta pertamanya adalah Ricky.

(Di film itu yang jadi Enrique geum / kkae-geum)

Changjo / Lee Jonghyun :

Lee jonghyun….seorang namja tampan yang mengubah namanya menjadi changjo karena sesuatu…..ia merupakan seorang pembuat webtoon (komik online). Banyak orang yang tidak tahu siapa nama dia yang sebenarnya terutama chanyeol,partner serta roommate-nya di apartement-nya.

(Di film changjo itu yang jadi oh jin rak / oh jae won)

Chanyeol / park chanyeol :

Park chanyeol atau sering dipanggil Chanyeol. Seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai postur tubuh seorang model. Namja tampan ini berasal dari latanr belakang atau keluarga yang kurang mampu. Merupakan pembuat webtoon (komik online) bersama changjo dan juga merupakan roommate changjo di apartement changjo.

(di film chanyeol itu yang jadi dong-hoon)

Lay / Zhang yixing :

Namja yang tampan tapi cantik juga ini bernama asli zhang yixing atau biasa dipanggil lay. Lay berasal dari China. Ia jago memasak dan berniat untuk mempelajari masakan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Bahasa koreanya belum terlalu lancar.

(Di film lay itu yang jadi watanabe ryu)

Chunji / lee chanhee :

Lee chanhee atau biasa dipanggil chunji. Seorang namja cantik yang merupakan CEO dari salah satu butik terkenal. Mempunyai gaya fashion yang bagus. Merupakan teman tapi….dari niel.

(Di film chunji itu yang jadi cha do hwi)

Baekhyun / byun baekhyun :

Byun baekhyun / Baekhyun adalah seorang namja cantik yang bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan penerbit komik yang merupakan tempat kerja changjo dan chanyeol. Mempunyai lingkran hitam di bawah matanya karena kurang tidur. Mungkin ia sedikit gila #plakk tapi sikapnya itulah yang membuatnya menarik.

(di film baekhyun itu yang jadi manager penerbit komik *author gak tau siapa namanya hehe -_-v* )

C.A.P / Bang Minsoo :

Bang minsoo atau biasa dipanggil C.A.P ini adalah namja tampan yang lama tinggal di Amerika. Ia adalah kakak Kandung dari . kepribadiannya dengan dongsaengnya tersebut sangatlah berbeda. Ia merupakan namja yang pendiam dan kalem tidak seperti dongsaengnya itu.

(di film C.A.P itu yang jadi hyungnya si Enrique *author lupa lagi namanya *ngeekkk-_- )

Ricky / yoo chang hyun :

Yoo changhyun atau biasa dipanggil Ricky adalah seorang namja cantik yang sudah lama kenal dengan dan C.A.P. Ia menyukai C.A.P sehingga ia akan mudah _jealous _jika melihat sang pujaan hatinya itu bersama namja atau yeoja lain. Tapi jika mengenalnya lebih lama,ia merupakan namja cantik yang baik hati

(di film ricky itu yang jadi soo young *kalo gak salah ya namanya *doengg* pokoknya temennya si Enrique lah)

Nah..itu dia profile nya.

Sebenernya masih banyak lagi cast nya tapi karena author cantik jelita ini *ngeekkk* masih bingung juga mau ngejadiin siapa jadi cast FF ini…yaaa harap dimaklumi saja.

Dan mungkin kalau ada yang sudah menonton _My Flower Boy Next Door, _boleh kirim saran tentang siapa yang cocok jadi cast yang lain di komen dan menurut kalian para _readers_ lebih baik FF ini alur ceritany sama persis kayak film aslinya atau tidak? Dijawab ya biar aku bisa ngelanjutin FF-nya. Nanti yang menurut author cocok cast nya…nanti ditulis namanya di Thanks to di setiap akhir chapter okay ^^


End file.
